NaLu is life
by xx-rainb0ws-xx
Summary: Just random stories. I hope u like them!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everybody this is my first fanfic and I wanted it to be special so I invited Happy and Mira!**

**Happy: Aye! hello everybody! *nibbles on fish **

**Mira: Great to be here! I would like to point out that mandy does not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I woke up to my husband laying in my bed with me, but I didn't realize it. I just snuggled close to him. Then I really woke up. I tried to get out of my bed but something tightened around my waist. It was Natsu. I woke him up by poking him in the stomach. He fluttered open his onyx eyes and looked at me. "Don't leave me babe." he said tiredly. " Well I have to make breakfast for you me and Nashi so unless you wanna starve then let me go" I tried to wrestle out but we won't let me. So I gave him my secret weapon. My smile. " That won't work on me Lucy, but I know a way to get food." He smirked. He leaned down to kiss me and I just deepened it. he rolled me over so I was on top of him. Then Nashi came into the room

_Nashi's P.O.V_

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. What a tough night. I got hungry so I went to the kitchen to find Mommy and papa. I couldn't find them there so I just went to their bedroom. I stubbed my toe on a wall so I looked to see if it was bleeding. Nope. I went into the room and found Mommy on top of Papa. THEY WERE KISSING! How am I 7 years old and seeing this? "mama? Papa?" they quickly let go of each other and stopped. "Yes nashi?" Mama said in a sweet voice. "Sorry to interrupt but is breakfast coming soon?" I said in a innocent voice. I lovee that voice. I sound more polite. "Yes I'm going to go make breakfast now." Papa gave her a kiss on the chee and came to the doorway. She gave me a kiss on the head and went to the kitchen.

_Normal P.O.V_

__After Lucy went to go make breakfast Natsu went over to Nashi and picked her up. Her chocolate brown eyes met with her father's "Nashi I think you may able to do this but since you use magic do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked his daughter. "YES YES YES! Thank you daddy I do! I do! I do!" Nashi had a smile that might split her face in was so happy. Even the color of her hair couldn't even express how happy she was.**(BTW sorry I just think Pink expresses happy**" Alright then let me go talk to Mommy." Natsu said with a smile on his face. Natsu approached Lucy and kissed her forehead."We need to go back to Fairy Tail." "Sure. Let me finish breakfast and we can go. Lucy just got done and then put the baon, eggs, toast, and milk on the finished their breakfast and got ready to go to the guild. Next thing they knew they were in front of the guild. "Ready?" asked natsu. " Yep" said Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello everyone! Sorry, only Happy is here.

Happy: Aye! Mandy does not own the Fairy Tail awesomeness but she still wouldn't because she's weak. Oh look! A knife!

Me: I know exactly where you can put it. Trust me * smirks

Happy: Enjoy! I'm going to run now umm uh BUH-BYE!

Normal P.O.V

They burst through the doors of the guild. Everyone stopped and looked. Was that really them? Mira dropped the glass she was cleaning, Erza dropped cake from her mouth Gray had his clothes on, yes VERY weird. And Happy had eyes full of tears. "LUCY, NATSU?!" minna yelled. Then next thing you know all people were crying most of the guys ran up to Lucy. "Nice boobs." "I missed you!" "When are we going to go on a date?" Gray asked. "Never." Natsu weirdly replied. "She's not your wife. So ha." said Gray. He wanted to make sure he won, but we all know that won't happen. "Oh yeah? NASHI!" Nashi came over and Natsu picked her up." If you mixed me and Lucy together, who would it look like?" Gray was shocked he didn't want to lose so he smashed his lips into Lucy's. Good for Natsu and Lucy Aquarius came out. She smacked Gray with her barrel/pot/THINGY just before he made contact with her lips."Do you want to get me mad? She is married and has a daughter thank you very much. Now if you touch her I will ask Natsu to burn you while I hold you down. Got it?" Aquarius just smirked at the words she just said. She wanted to do this… CREEPY she closed the gate and Gray was on the floor. As he got up he looked at Natsu." If you guys are together prove it." They already did prove it didn't he just see Nashi? Natsu just smirked and crushed his lips into hers. Having tongues exploring each other's mouths. They came out for a second and Gray just smirked. Yeah, how can Gray be so rude? He realizes that Lucy is Natsu's wife and He's trying to do that? Oh yes the most polite gentleman in the world. Anyway, everyone just looked. Nashi came up to Gray and said "Cock an ear and listen up. We're going to get something going stripper. You touch my Mom, my hand will be touching your face got it? Good." She said it in a strict voice. It was very hard to believe she was cute, small and innocent. Fire danced around her feet. Just great, she was turning into her Father! Just then Erza dropped her phone and said. "EVERBODY STOP. HE'S COMING! IT'S

Sorry if it was a cliffhanger. I wanted to make it more mysterious. Until next time! Bye!

-Mandy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Mandy is back! I updated a new genre I liked. And I hope you like it too!

_Nashi from the future_

Normal P.O.V

The guild was its usual today. Erza was eating her cake, Gray was stripping, Levy was begging Lucy for her novel, and Natsu and Happy were looking for a job. "Lu-Chan when are you going to finish your chapter?" Levy whined. The bookworm was begging the blonde using her puppy eyes. That is until Natsu came up to her with a job request. "Luce I wa-"Then he stopped. Everybody stopped and stared at the doors of the guild. There was Natsu and a little girl with pink hair. The two from the future."See Nashi this is what it's like. Now do you understa- NASHI DRAGNEEL DON-"Nashi went up to Natsu and Lucy and was screaming "Hi Momma! Hi Papa!" Natsu and Lucy were blushing. They examined the hyper little girl from head to toe. Long pink hair with pink tiny pigtails leaving the rest of her hair down, a pink outfit just like Natsu's except it was pink. There was a pink fairy tail mark on her right arm but in pink. The two were interrupted when Future Natsu picked her up. "Hey look it's me!" Natsu said. Then future Lucy came. "Natsu, I told you not to let our daughter in the guild! We from the past don't know her!" future Lucy was running into the guild. "Yeah sorry 'bout that. I'll make it up to you!" he then smirked having Lucy know what he meant. "Not in front of your past selves!" Lucy said. Natsu spoke up. "Oh, c'mon Lucy I'll do it too! We're already a couple!" He said before smashing his lips in hers. After what seemed like 10 seconds they broke apart. "When did this happen?" The mage asked. "YEAH!" everybody yelled. Then Nashi said "since now!" Gray went up to Natsu and said" I can't believe this is your daughter and wife!" Then future Lucy and Nashi went up to Gray and said" We kicked your ass a few weeks ago." Everyone busted out laughing. Makarov came out of his office and saw the future couple. "Cana you owe me some jewel. I told you they would have a girl" "Fine…." Grumbled Cana. Wendy came in and then walked out. When she walked in again she asked Mira for a cold pizza. "Umm here wendy.." Wendy slapped herself with the pizza, to make sure it was real. She gave the pizza back to Mira and went over to Nashi. "Hi there sweetie! Who are you?" The bluenette asked. " I'm Nashi Lucila Dragneel!" Wendy went back to the bar and asked for another cold pizza. She slapped herself again, and then cheered. "It finally happened Mira I told you they would have a daughter!" Lucy face palmed. "Why does everyone have to bet on Nashi.." Future Lucy and Natsu went to their past selves. "How can you prove me and Natsu have a daughter?! MIRA COLD PIZZA PLEASE!" Future Natsu gave Lucy a picture of Natsu and Lucy kissing with Nashi in the middle. "See Momma you and Dad were pretty dumb." The four face palmed. The future couple told the little pinkette they had to go home. Future Natsu went to Past Lucy and kissed her forehead. "see ya in a few years babe!" Future Lucy gave him a slap on the face. " I know she's me but-" Future Lucy tripped and fell on the floor. " OW OW OW My ankle!" picked her up bridal style and gave her a long kiss on the lips. "Nashi let's go." Before Nashi went to her future mom and dad she went to Natsu and Lucy and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mommy and papa!" she said Natsu put future Lucy down on her knees and Him and Nashi put their foreheads on her shoulders. Lucy chanted a spell Natsu gave her.

Watashi wa watashi no jikan ni bakkuappu shitai. Urano furasshufowādo!

Then they were gone. The two just blushed. Will this really happen in the future?


End file.
